Which To Pick
by MalfoysMistress1
Summary: Hermione has had a long time crush on Harry, but then Draco comes into the picture. He’s actually acting nice. Hermione has to choose which one she likes more….Who will she choose…? And why does everyone hate Ron so much!


**DISCLAIMER: **This is a **FAN**fic…therefore...I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up early, excited to be going back to school. She was Head Girl this year, and hoped that one of her best friends was Head Boy. She had really changed a lot over the summer. She had put red highlights in, her now straight, hair. She even wore make-up, only the natural looking kind, of course, but still, she looked good. She had curves in all the right places, which she showed off, without being slutty. In short, she looked hot!

She couldn't wait to see what Harry and Ron thought of her new look, especially Harry. She has liked him for a long time now. Since 3rd year actually. She went and got ready. Once she was done, she made sure that everything she needed was in her trunk. Then went downstairs and ate breakfast with her family.

After breakfast her family dropped her off at the train station. She said good-bye, gave them each a hug, and then went inside. As she walked in, she saw Harry. "Harry!" She called out. Harry turned around when he heard his name.

"Hermione…Is that you!" He asked, surprised at her new look.

"Yeah, like it?" She asked, as she twirled around so he could see all of her.

"You bet I do" He said with a smile. "You look terrific!"

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She replied. "Come on, we'd better go and try to find a compartment."

They both got on the train, and went searching for a compartment. They finally found Ron, Ginny, and Luna in one, towards the back of the train. They walked inside. "Hey you guys" They greeted together.

"How were your summers?" Hermione asked, as her and Harry sat down.

"Pretty good, we all went and saw Charlie in Romania. It was great to see him again." Ron replied. "But look at you! You look great Hermione! Summer was very good to you." He laughed.

"Thanks Ron. I just needed a change. I'm glad you approve." Hermione replied with a smile, just glad that Harry liked her new look. Soon enough the boys were talking about Quidditch and Ginny and Luna were talking about cute boys and other girly things. Hermione found both pretty boring, so she pulled out her favorite book and began to reread it for the umpteenth time.

Eventually the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and everybody got of the train and into a carriage. Hermione then remembered about being Head Girl, and wondered who Head Boy was. So she decided to ask.

"Harry, Ron? Did either of you two make Head Boy?" She asked hoping it was Harry.

"Nope. Sorry Hermione." They both replied. "Congratulations on making Head Girl though, "Harry said, knowing she would get it.

"Thanks Harry. I wonder who got it then. I hope it's not Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Well, don't worry about it now. You'll find out soon enough." He replied back. They all chatted for the rest of the ride to the castle.

Once they finally reached the castle, the group got out and went into the Great Hall, and sat down at their respected tables. After the sorting, Dumbledore made his speech, and then everyone started to eat. After she finished eating, Hermione went to Dumbledore's office like she was supposed to, to find out about her Head duties.

When she arrived in the office she saw not other than Draco Malfoy. 'Great…' She thought to herself as Malfoy gave her a look of utter disgust. Dumbledore proceeded to explain all of their responsibilities and then

Professor McGonagall walked in and told the two to follow her.

"I'll show you two where your dormitories are located." She said, and they left Dumbledore's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...there is the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next ones will be longer. And for anyone who has been reading my other fic, no I'm not abandoning it...I just haven't had time to write, and when I finally did have some time, I had writers block. But I'm writing the next chapter right now. So...leave a review and tell me what you think.

--Fleurette


End file.
